Tabard
Tabard refers to a type of clothing worn in the tabard equipment slot over a character's chest armor and bears a symbol or design. Its only function is to make the wearer recognizable on sight as a member of a guild or a ranking PvP player. Tabards do not provide any armor or attribute bonuses. Guild Tabards Guild tabards can be purchased for from a guildmaster in the Visitor's Center of any faction capital city. Guild leaders can customize the symbol and color scheme of the guild's tabard for . Once your tabard crest has been created, it will take another each and every time you wish to make a change to it, so make sure you like its design once it's done or else you'll have to pay another . Honor Rank Tabards Honor rank tabards are an honor reward for PvP fighting under the Honor System (battlegrounds). Enlisted tabards were available for at rank one ( Private and Scout). * is blue with a gold lion design on the front of it, essentially what Stormwind guards wear. * is red (more accurately a very deep orange) with the Horde's emblem and white trim. Under the new 'Mark of Honor' system of PvP rewards, and now are purchasable from Master Sergeant Biggins in the Champion's Hall (located in Stormwind City)/Brave Stonehide in the Hall of Legends (located in Orgrimmar) for 3 Warsong Gulch Mark of Honor and 3 Arathi Basin Mark of Honor. Image:Private's Tabard.jpg| Image:Scout's Tabard.jpg| Officer's tabards were available for at rank six ( Knight and Stone Guard). Somewhat more glorified, these look similar to the enlisted tabards, but are significantly more detailed. * * Similarly, these tabards are now purchasable for 20 Warsong Gulch Mark of Honor, 20 Arathi Basin Mark of Honor, and 20 Alterac Valley Mark of Honor. Image:Knight's Colors.jpg| Image:Stone Guard's Herald.jpg| Battleground Tabards Battleground tabards can be obtained at various reputation with each faction through vendor purchase or quest completion. These tabards have a unique appearance. Alterac Valley tabards are available from the Supply Officers at the entrance to either BG for (Alterac Valley Mark of Honor). * has a red backdrop with golden trim, with the emblem of a spear with a golden bolt at the bottom. * has a blue backdrop with white trim, bearing a wolf's head at the center, with a crude shield covering it, both made out of blue and white, and with ice-colored and shaped symbols signifying the cold of Alterac Valley. Image:Stormpike Tabard.jpg| Image:Frostwolf Tabard.jpg| Arathi Basin tabards are available upon attaining reputation with League of Arathor or Defilers and completing or . * * Image:League of Arathor Tabard.jpg| Image:Defilers Tabard.jpg| Warsong Gulch tabards are available from the Supply Officers at the entrance to either BG for (Warsong Gulch Mark of Honor). * * Image:Silverwing Tabard.jpg| Image:Warsong Tabard.jpg| Other Tabards * is a reward from the Test of Honor Contest. * is a reward from the World of Warcraft Trading Card Game. * is a reward from the World of Warcraft Trading Card Game. * is purchasable for 10 s from the Argent Outfitter during the Scourge Invasion. * (which looks like an Argent Dawn tabard) is available after the quest "Into the Breach", which involves killing six Invading Felguards at the Dark Portal, during the event before the release of Burning Crusade. * drops from Scarlet Trainees in The Scarlet Monastery Armory after Herod is killed. This was added during the Scourge Invasion. Image:Contest Winner's Tabard.jpg| Image:Tabard of Flame.jpg| Image:Tabard of Frost.jpg| Image:ArgentTabard.gif| Image:Scarlet Tabard.jpg| Burning Crusade Tabards ''Unless otherwise stated, reputation with the respective faction is needed to purchase their tabard. These faction tabards are purchased from the faction's quartermaster for |90s after discount}} * is a reward from the Blood Elf Paladin's epic mount quest chain. * is a reward from the Draenei starting zones' quest chain. * and are rewards for completing the in Shadowmoon Valley. Image:Blood Knight Tabard.jpg| Image:Hand of Argus Tabard.jpg| Image:Honor Hold Tabard.jpg| Image:Thrallmar Tabard.jpg| Image:Cenarion Expedition Tabard.jpg| Image:Sporeggar Tabard.jpg| Image:Kurenai Tabard.jpg| Image:Mag'har Tabard.jpg| Image:Lower City Tabard.jpg| Image:Aldor_Tabard.jpg| Image:Scryers Tabard.jpg| Image:Sha'tar Tabard.jpg| Image:Consortium Tabard.jpg| Image:Skyguard Tabard.jpg| Image:Ogri'la Tabard.png| Image:Keepers of Time Tabard.jpg| Image:Green Trophy Tabard of the Illidari.jpg| Image:Purple Trophy Tabard of the Illidari.jpg| Unobtainable Tabards These tabards are worn by NPCs but cannot be obtained by players, though some can be approximated with certain guild tabard designs. Image:Dalaran Tabard.jpg|DalaranAlthough the actual tabard is not obtainable you can appear to wear one by wearing , a cloth chest armor that drops randomly from Dalaran NPCs in Silverpine Forest. Only Horde can obtain the robe, as these NPCs are Friendly to Alliance. Image:Hillsbrad Tabard.jpg|Lordaeron (nowadays only Hillsbrad) Image:Tiras.jpg|Kul Tiras Image:Scarlet High Tabard.jpg|Scarlet CrusadeThis particular Scarlet Crusade tabard is unobtainable. It is worn by many of the higher ranking members of the organization. The , which is worn by the lowest-ranking members of the Crusade, is obtainable. See the Other Tabards section above. Image:Crimson Legion.jpg|Scarlet Crusade and Crimson Legion Image:Stormwind Tabard.jpg|Stormwind Image:Stormwind White.jpg|Stormwind This particular Stormwind tabard is worn only by the undead forces known as the Unyielding; they reside at the Expedition Armory in Hellfire Peninsula. Image:Stromgarde Tabard.jpg|Stromgarde Image:Theramore Tabard.jpg|Theramore image:Darmoon_Symbol.jpg|Darkmoon Faire Image:B.O.O.M. Tabard.jpg|B.O.O.M. Notes is a tabard that cannot be worn. It is used to create the Zandalar Tribe epic chest-piece for paladins, druids and shamans. Category:Game Terms Category:Tabards Category:Honor rewards